In U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/103,528 filed May 9, 2011 (US Patent Publication No. 2011-027497 published Nov. 10, 2011), Ser. No. 13/289,264 filed Nov. 4, 2011 (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012-0135117 published May 31, 2012), Ser. No. 13/556,357 filed Jul. 24, 2012 (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013-0189408 published Jul. 25, 2013) and Ser. No. 13/642,003 filed Jan. 7, 2013 (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013-0129901 published May 23, 2013), assigned to the assignee hereof and the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, there is described the provision of a novel pulse protein product having a protein content of at least about 60 wt % (N×6.25) on a dry weight basis, preferably a pulse protein isolate having a protein content of at least about 90 wt % (N×6.25) d.b. The pulse protein product has a unique combination of properties, namely:                completely soluble in aqueous media at acid pH values of less than about 4.4        heat stable in aqueous media at acid pH values of less than about 4.4        does not require stabilizers or other additives to maintain the protein product in solution        is low in phytic acid        requires no enzymes in the production thereof        
This novel pulse protein product is prepared by a method which comprises:                (a) extracting a pulse protein source with an aqueous calcium salt solution, preferably an aqueous calcium chloride solution, to cause solubilization of pulse protein from the protein source and to form an aqueous pulse protein solution,        (b) separating the aqueous pulse protein solution from residual pulse protein source,        (c) optionally diluting the aqueous pulse protein solution,        (d) adjusting the pH of the aqueous pulse protein solution to a pH of about 1.5 to about 4.4, preferably about 2 to about 4, to produce an acidified pulse protein solution,        (e) optionally clarifying the acidified pulse protein solution if it is not already clear,        (f) alternatively from steps (b) to (e), optionally, diluting and then adjusting the pH of the combined aqueous pulse protein solution and residual pulse protein source to a pH of about 1.5 to about 4.4, preferably about 2 to about 4, then separating the acidified, preferably clear, pulse protein solution from residual pulse protein source,        (g) optionally concentrating the aqueous pulse protein solution while maintaining the ionic strength substantially constant by a selective membrane technique,        (h) optionally diafiltering the optionally concentrated pulse protein solution, and        (i) optionally drying the optionally concentrated and optionally diafiltered pulse protein solution.        
The pulse protein product preferably is an isolate having a protein content of at least about 90 wt %, preferably at least about 100 wt % (N×6.25) d.b.
In certain acidic beverages, particularly those having a pH at the low end of the acceptable pH range for acidic beverages, the novel pulse protein product tends to induce an undesirable astringent sensation in the mouth.